A Black Romance
by Libran Rose
Summary: Lord Voldemort tells the romance of Sirius Black and his long lost daughter.
1. A Black Romance

A Black Romance  
  
  
Sirius looked and saw his daughter kiss him. His little girl was all grown up now. He couldn't believe this was all happening. It was like a dream, a dream he didn't want to wake up from. He had finally found his daughter, wife, his name was cleared, and Peter was in Azkaban. The past 16 years had been hell on earth for him. But on this day, it all ended. He smiled and whispered to Amber, "So, what is it gonna take for me to get you down the isle?" Amber flashed a grin and whispered back, "Maybe one day. When you learn some manners." Sirius smiled and placed his hand around Amber. "In due time," he thought to him-self.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen", the preacher said, I give you.........  
  
  
This is a story, a true story if you will, about the life of Sirius Black. I bet you're wondering who am I to say which story is the real Sirius Black tale? Well, that's none of your business, until the end of the story, and then you'll find out who I am. But I will give you this piece of info, No Matter What, I Will Never Truly Die or Be Forgotten! 


	2. The Hogwarts Year

****The Hogwarts Years****  
  
The year was '70 at Hogwarts. Less than 18 years before the famous Harry Potter comes, but he comes later in the story. A group of 7th years were outside by the lake, talking and laughing. They were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lumpin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Potter and Amber Perry. A tight nit group. Anybody who had air in their body wanted to be apart of the "Marauaders" or the women of the marauaders. But there was only room for six.   
  
"So, Remy" Amber said, "Who are you taking to the Halloween ball?" Sirius turned and looked at Remus. It was common knowledge that Sirius was Amber's bestfriend and didn't like anybody messing with her. "Nobody." "Nobody!" Amber said, "This is the your last Halloween ball. I'll go with you." Stunned, Remus nodded his head.   
  
James, noticing that Sirius wasn't happy about the ball, decided to speak up. "What about me? I need a date to!" Lily smiled and threw some grass at him. "The famous James H. Potter does not have a date! "Well," Peter added, "I guess the snow ball fight in hell will be tonight." Everybody laughed. But don't worry, James did have a date, it was Lily. They had been dating since their 5th year, and never had a minute's trouble. Amber sighed and wished she had that, that, love! Someone to hold her close and whisper things in her ear. Things that James was saying to Lily right now.   
  
"Ok you two, get a room." Remus said, laughing. James stopped and looked at his watch, "Dang, 5 already. We'd better get to the Quidditch field before the captain yells at us." He said to Remus. Remus replied, "You are the captain!" James smiled. "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it again." Everybody rolled their eyes. Ever since Olive Wood, the old captain, got knock out with the quffal at their last game to Ravenclaw, James had taken her place.   
  
Standing up, James, Lily, and Remus made their way to the field. Peter off, probably to the library. Sirius and Amber were the only left at the lake. "That was a nice thing you did for Remus." Sirius said, breaking the silence. "Yeah, well, I have two motives on why I asked him." Sirius raised his eyebrow, but Amber kept on talking. "See, whenever they're a dance, most of the time it's on a full moon and he can't go. Then when he does ask a girl, she turns him down." Sirius gave a sigh of relief. At least she doesn't like him. "Plus," Amber added, "I kinda like him. But please don't say anything to James or Remus. I haven't even told Lily." Sirius forced a smile, "No problem. Your secret is safe with me. Amber smiled at Sirius and got up. "I have to go. I'm supposed to tutor some fourth years in Muggle Studies. Talk to you later."   
  
With nowhere or no one to talk to, Sirius decided to go visit the next grounds keeper, Hagrid. Hagrid was a half-giant/ half wizard. But he was a gentle as a lamb but had a very dangerous love for magical creatures. Knocking on the door, Sirius was jumped on by a very large.... um, thing. "Err, Fang, get off of Sirius. Sorry 'bout that. He's just a baby, doesn't know any better." "A baby!" Sirius said, wiping the slobber from his face. "So," Hagrid started, "where is the rest of your lot?" "James and Remus are at practice. Lily's there watching. Peter is at the library, and Amber is tutoring some fourth years." Hagrid noticed the sound in Sirius' voice when he mentioned Amber's name.   
  
"Got a date to the ball?" Hagrid asked. "I'm not worried about that stupid ball," Sirius quoted. "It's just the same people dressed up trying to dance." "You don't have a date??" "No I do not!" Sirius snapped. There was a long pause. Hagrid knew Sirius had a bad temper, and he knew why. "Is it because Amber is going with Remus?" Sirius' head popped up. "How'd you know?" Questioned Sirius. "'Ole Amber paced this floor, wondering who to go with. Scared no one would ask her. So I suggested you, and Amber said you probably had a date. So I said Remus." 


	3. James, Lily, and Remus

***James, Lily, and Remus***  
  
James gave the team a few minutes break. He ran straight to Lily and kissed her. "I think we have a really good chance of beating the Hufflepuffs this year. As long as 'Remy' keeps practicing on catching the quffal." Remus rolled his eyes at James calling him Remy. Amber was the only one who called him that. He can remember the day, seven years ago, when they met on the Hogwarts Express.   
  
Flashback: Amber was sitting in a room all alone. She was flipping through the pages of a magazine and humming. Quite nervous, Remus knocked on the door. "Is this room taken." The girl smiled and looked up. "No, make your-self right at home. Amber Perry, nice to meet you." Remus was stunned. He was surprised that someone new to Hogwarts wasn't scared. He, on the other hand was quite out of his mind. What if someone discovered what he really was? Nah, not a chance. His mother and Dumbledore had come up with a plan what was fool proof for him to go and change into a wolf once a month. {Little did he know that Amber was the one who figured it out. hint. hint.}   
  
"I'm half and half," Amber said. Breaking the silence. "My dad died a few years ago. My mom is a witch, but not from England, America. Moved from Salem once she got married. Hates muggles though. And you?" Remus coughed. Him?? Think of a good lie. "Um, I have a twin brother, but he goes to a school in Rome. My parents are divorced. I live with my mom in Liverpool."   
  
"Hello! Earth of Remus!" Remus jumped. Lily was looking in his face snapping her fingers. "What planet where you visiting?" James asked, laughing. "Uranus," Remus retorted. "Well, what ever you were thinking about, forget it. We have more practicing to do." James said, mounting his broom. 


	4. Amber and the Fourth Years

***Amber and the Fourth Years***  
  
Amber was sitting in the Muggle Studies classroom when the teacher walked in. "Good evening Professor Weasley," said the five students. "Hello! I didn't know you all were still in here. Sorry for interrupting this little study session." "No problem Professor," one of the 4th years replied. "We were finished anyway." Professor Weasley laughed. "We are never finished with studying muggles. Very interesting people." Seeing that Mr. Weasley was about to start on his favorite subject, muggles, the fourth years ran out the room.   
  
"How is Mrs. Weasley," Amber asked. "Fine. Little Bill will be starting school next year, quite happy about it. Charlie will start two years afterward. They grow up so fast." "Why don't you have more then?" Amber asked. Professor Weasley laughed. "Doubt it. Molly and I agreed on having a small family when we married." "You never know," Amber replied, smiling.   
  
Footnote: I'm sitting here laughing at the memory of Arthur and Molly Weasley not having a big family. But the following year Arthur got a job at the Ministry of Magic and the rest is history. Damn muggle-lover. He could have been a powerful wizard.   
  
Looking at her watch, Amber said her goodbyes to Professor Weasley and went to the Gryffindor common room. "James Potter is a sex machine," Amber said as the door to the common room opened. Something James would do, Amber thought to herself. Making the password a praise to himself. "Conceded."   
  
Sirius was sitting in the chair by the fireplace. Out of sight from everybody. He was thinking about what Hagrid said. "You'd probably had a date." Anyway. Ever since their 3rd year, Sirius had taken Amber to the balls. He never knew why, it was just tradition for them. But now, she wanted to take someone else. Remus! What in the hell was on her mind! "So now I have to get a date," Sirius thought to himself. "Shouldn't be that hard. I am the second most popular boy at Hogwarts." Sirius vowed in his mind to find the best-looking date for the ball to make Amber jealous. But why?   
  
Before he could think of a good excuse on why he wanted to make Amber jealous, Gillian Harrison walked up, the Gryffindor s**l**u**t. "Hello Sirius. Why are you sitting here all alone? Looks like you lost your bestfriend." Sirius looked up at Gillian. She was pretty enough. And he knew what she was after; Peter wouldn't because his mother said not to. Remus wasn't going to take advantage of a girl like that, and James had Lily. "Wanna go to the ball with me?" Sirius asked. "Sure," Gillian answered. "Meet me in the common room at 8:30. I want to make an entrance." Sirius grabbed Gillian's face and passionately kissed Gillian. Hoping Amber would see, but she didn't. Her attention was fixed on a piece of paper. So he stopped kissing Gillian, "Talk to you later." She said as she walked out of the common room.   
  
Amber looked at the letter. It was from the Ministry of Magic. They wanted Amber to work at the Ministry of Magic Peace Corps in Salem, Mass., in the United States. "Dang," Amber said louder than usual. Getting the attention of everybody in the room. "Let me see," Lily said, taking the paper out of her hands. "Oh my God!" Lily yelled. "Amber this is great! You have got to take this job! Think of all the traveling! Think of the money!" Amber just shook her head. "And if nothing else, the hot American guys!" Both girls paused at the thought and then laughed. "I don't know what I'm gonna do," Amber started, "I need to finish school before I think about the future. Unlike some people I know." "What's that suppose to mean?" Lily asked. "You're gonna be a Potter and have millions of babies."   
  
Sirius couldn't take anymore of Amber and Lily's laughing, so he went up stairs to the boy's dorm only to find James and Remus jinxing each other. "Look Sirius," Remus said, "my arms are six feet long! James just came up with the spell. We're gonna try it out on Snape tomorrow." "That's nice," Sirius replied, getting into his bed. "What's wrong with you?" James asked. "I got a date with Gillian to the ball." Sirius said, rolling over on his bed. "Gillian, Gillian Harrison!" Peter said, shocked. "Do you know what everybody says about her?" "That's one of the reasons I asked her," a grinning Sirius replied. James looked at Remus. "Are you sure about this? I mean, well, she's a little…" "Fast," Remus said as James and Peter nodded their heads.   
  
"Well, excuse me if all the good girls are taken," yelled Sirius. "I mean, there are only so many Lily's and Amber's at one school. Maybe I should have them write me an IOU for the next ball!" Sirius got up from him bed and ran towards the door and out the common room. "Ya think he's mad?" Asked Peter. James rolled his eyes. "Maybe just a little bit," Remus said.   
  
Sirius was running down the halls not looking where he was going until her bumped into a tall skinny figure. "Watch it, Black," the voice hissed. "I don't have vampire vision, so I couldn't see you." Sirius said, his hand slowing reaching for his wand. "No need for the wand," the foe started, "I've heard about your date to the ball. Needless to say she's been on the broom a few times." Sirius lifted his wand ready for a curse. But a hand grabbed Sirius' hand. "I think, Mr. Snape should go on about his business and Mr. Black should also do the same." The boys gave deafly glances to each other and walked away. Dumbledore watch the two boys walk away and thought about the day when they would have to join forces for the young Harry Potter. 


	5. In the Great Hall

****In The Great Hall****  
  
There was great silence between the six friends. Amber sat between Remus and Sirius, who at the present time were not speaking, "Amber," Lily started, "did you tell everybody the good news?" Amber looked at Lily. "I didn't say I was gonna take the job. I was just gonna think about it." Everybody at the table looked between Amber and Lily. What good news? Sirius thought. Her and Remus are dating now? Getting married? "I got a letter from the Ministry of Magic today. They want me to work in American with the Magical Peace Corps. I might turn it down though." "What!" Remus yelled. "You turn this down. This is a wonderful opportunity for you." Of course," Sirius thought, you would want her to move so you can have her all you your self. Wait a minute…..What in the hell!"Sounds cool," Sirius heard himself say; you should try it out, maybe just for a year. See how you like it." "I thought about that, but you know how my mom feels about muggles." Amber replied, taking a bite out of her chicken. "Why are you so worried about what your mother says?" Sirius asked. "You'll be a real witch and can do whatever you want." Amber drops her fork on her plate. "Can we please drop this subject! 


	6. The Night of the Ball

****The Night of the Ball****  
  
We're going to skip some time because it's irreverent and takes up a lot of my time, which I don't have. Amber and Lily were still in their rooms trying on dresses. Lily had finally decided on a green and red dress to match her hair and eyes. It was sleeveless and had a keyhole on the side. Amber decided to wear a tan dress to match her light brownish hair. The dress was floor length and also sleeveless. But her keyhole was in the back and there was a temporary tattoo of a rose on her back, which Lily skillful drew. Gillian, on the other hand choose a short little black dress that was low cut in the front and in the back. Leaving nothing to the imagination. The boys were dressed in their finest robes of black.   
  
Remus stood by the fireplace waiting for Amber. He had a rose in his hand and was nervously looking at his watch. A hand touched his shoulder. "Don't worry," James said, "It's not like she can disappear or anything." "But what if she changes her mind, or decides she doesn't want to dance with me?" "I'd never do that," Amber said, walking down the stairs with a large grin. Remus let out a silent sigh and handed her the rose. Sirius rolled his eyes, but yet he couldn't take his eyes off of Amber. She'd never gotten this dressed up for him. Maybe, maybe she really does like him. Sirius trashed the thought and looked back into the fire. Trying to keep his mind away from Amber and Remus.   
  
A few minutes later, Lily appeared. Smiling, James took her by the hand and led her out of the common room. "Do you want us to wait with you for Gillian?" Amber asked? "No, she'll be out in a few minutes." Amber gave Sirius a worried look. He hadn't been the same for the past few weeks. He'd been short and cold with her. She'd have a chat with him tomorrow about it.   
  
Sirius watched the two couples leave arm and arm. Twenty minutes later, Gillian appeared. Her seductive smile melted Sirius's frown. Sirius stood up and kissed Gillian's hand. "You look," he paused, "amazing!" "You don't look to shabby yourself Black." The couple smiled as they left, leaving Peter hiding in the shadows, jealous.   
  
The music was playing loud, but most of the couples were sitting down, looking at each other. "Seems like the kids don't know how to dance," Professor Dumbledore said to Professor Weasley. "Ah, I remember when Molly and I went to our first ball. We were so nervous! But then, one of the teachers got up and dance, quite funny to see them trying to do the twist. All of a sudden, Dumbledore stood up and faced Professor McGonagall. "Would you like to dance?" He said with sly grin and a twinkle in his eyes. "Albus," she started, "you've got to be kidding." "I most certainly am not! And I do believe you could shake a leg back in your day." "Yes," she replied, "back in the day. I would never get any respect from the students if they knew I danced." Dumbledore laughed, "they'd respect you more if they knew you were a human."   
  
Professor McGonagall grinned and took Dumbledore's hand. Much to the surprise of the students, and the rest of the teachers.   
  
"Look at Dumbledore and McGonagall!" Remus said to Amber, laughing. "I didn't know McGonagall could dance," James said to Lily. Before you knew it, all the couples where up and dancing. During a slow song, Gillian whispered in Sirius' ear, "Why don't we 86 this and go and have a little private ball." Sirius, looking towards Amber and Remus, saw that they were having the time of their lives. James and Lily were in the middle of the floor leading some other kids in a "new dance". "Sure," he finally said, sighing. "Why the hell not."   
  
Amber saw Gillian whisper to Sirius and figured out what she had said when she saw the two of them walking out of the Great Hall. She sighed and laid her head on Remus' shoulder. Why did she care where Sirius was going? Hadn't he done this a million times before with other girls? So why did she care about this girl?? She paused and thought of any answer but the truth…She didn't want Sirius messing around with a girl like Gillian.   
  
Sirius and Gillian went back into an empty common room, or so they thought. They went upstairs into the boy's dormitory where Sirius led Gillian towards his bed. "So, this is where you make Magic, huh?" Gillian said, laughing. Sirius also gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, real magic. Something you can't teach." Gillian, unzipping the back of her dress, "Only learn."   
  
Peter lay in his bed under James' cloak, laughing. This was better than any stupid ball. He was finally going to play a trick on somebody without any of the Marauder's help. All he had to do now was wait until Sirius and Gillian finished, and from what he's heard, it might be a long wait.   
  
Back at the dancer, Lily, James, Remus and Amber were sitting down at one of the tables talking and having fun. But Amber's mind was still on Sirius and what he was doing. Drinking some butter beer, Lily asked, "Where's Sirius?" "Oh, he and Gillian went back to the common room." "How do you know James?" Lily asked. "He gave me the look." Lily and Amber looked at each other and burst out into laughter. Remus rolled his eyes and stopped. "Has anybody seen Peter?" "Nope." James replied. "Said he didn't want to be bothered. I think he just couldn't get a date." Lily elbowed James in the chest. "Don't say that! Peter is suppose to be your friend." "He is my friend," James said, rubbing his chest, "but let's face it, Peter is a stick in the mud." "Clay," Remus said, but stopped smiling when Amber looked at him.   
  
An hour later, Gillian and Sirius were un…still "learning". Peter had dozed off a couple of times, only to be awaken by Gillian's moans and yells. Finally bored, Peter arose from James' cloak and pulled out a camera. Pulling out his wand and mumbling some words, the camera silently took pictures of the lovers. But he wasn't finished yet! He took out a piece of paper and said some more words. A few minutes later, Sirius and Gillian magically rose out of bed glued together! {they had on clothes}   
  
"Peter! Unglue us and let put us down!" Sirius yelled. Peter smiled and shook his head. "Nope. The fun isn't over yet" Levitating the couple downstairs and into the Great Hall, which I might add, was still full with students and teachers. Professor Dumbledore spit out his butter beer at the sight. "Mr. Black, can you please explain your-self." Dumbledore tried to ask without laughing. "Ask that stupid git Peter Pettigrew." Gillian cried, completely embarrassed. "Mr. Pettigrew," Professor McGonagall asked, "are you responsible for this." The Great Hall was in silence to hear his answer. "Yes." "Where you alone in this prank?" Peter madly grinned, "Yes." "Think about your answer Peter. Are you sure you did this all by your self. Nobody helped you?" Peter's grin faded. "This was all my idea! You know I don't need James or Remus or Sirius to do everything for me. I do have a working brain. I am not a squib."   
  
"Ok Peter, we believe you. Bad boy." Dumbledore said, laughing. "Now put Sirius and Gillian down." "But what about un-gluing them?" Peter asked. "We'll get to that a little later." He said. "And follow me. Students," he began, "I think it is time for bed. Thank you all for coming and have a good night."   
  
James, Lily, Remus, and Amber walked back to the common room in awe to what Peter had just done. And also stunned at how calm Dumbledore was. "I didn't know Peter had it in him," James said, putting his arm around Lily. "Neither did I." Remus replied. Following James' actions and putting his arm around Amber's waist. Making Sirius mad. "How did he do it?" Lily asked Sirius. "Hell if I know. It's almost like he…Gillian, can you please not step on my foot! Anyway, he just appeared from nowhere and start reading something from a paper."   
  
"But how come you didn't see him in the bed when you can in?" Amber asked. Only wondering how long Peter let them "do it" before he stopped them. "Um, sorry to bother you Nancy Drew," Gillian yelled, "but when is someone going to unglue us. I mean I like you a lot Sirius, but this is too much." 


End file.
